


Le lendemain

by Melie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e12 Captain Jack Harkness, Français | French, M/M, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness se réveille, après les événements de l'épisode 1x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le lendemain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Lorsque Jack se réveille le lendemain, sa première pensée n'est pas pour les créatures qui risquent de débarquer à tout moment sur Terre.

En 1941 aussi, c'est le lendemain.

Il n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer cet homme un jour. Un homme dont il n'a fait qu'emprunter le nom. Il y pensait, parfois, juste comme ça.

A présent, il ne pourra plus l'oublier. Il ne s'agît pas d'un simple devoir de mémoire, mais d'un véritable souvenir. Porter ce nom a un sens.

****

Lorsque Jack se réveille le lendemain, sa première pensée n'est pas pour ses hommes, ni pour la mission.

Où que soit l'homme qu'il a rencontré la veille, c'est le lendemain.

Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre ça un jour. Il a bel et bien fait de cette nuit la plus belle de son existence.

Et à présent chacun de ces instants vécus sont ancrés dans ses pensées.

A jamais.


End file.
